


Realizations Underground

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Confusion, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Realizations, Riddler is in love with Oswald, The Riddler - Freeform, escaping Arkham, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Fear fills Oswald when Ed suddenly grabs him while they're attempting to flee Arkham, his fear turning to confusion when he realizes that he isn't the one that Ed is glaring at, some things start to come together.





	Realizations Underground

Fear shot through Oswald when Ed grabbed him by the front of his tunic jerking him forward, if he hadn’t hesitantly placed his hands against his chest he knew he would have crashed into him. His whole body was trembling, eyes widening with fear as he stared up at the other man who glared down at him. The way that Ed stared down at him was hateful, snarling as he looked at him until Oswald realized he wasn’t looking at him. He glanced down at the hands tightly gripping the collar of his shirt, knuckles bone white, and fingers shaking.

“E-Riddler?” Oswald asked, voice hushed and cautious. He thought back to the riddle, as much as he despised saying the name something in his mind told him that was the right move to make. 

He watched as the rage faded from dark brown eyes now replaced by a calmness, his face relaxing. He released the front of Oswald’s shirt and smiled fondly at him. Oswald just stared at him, mouth opening wanting, needing to speak, to ask what the Hell was going on, but he couldn’t produce noises outside of a pathetic whimper. 

“There we go, I knew you’d get it. I’m sorry about that, I’m sorry about a lot of things actually.” Riddler spoke calmly, an air of confidence in his voice.

Oswald struggled to figure out his current situation, struggled to figure out what he was witnessing. 

“You’re…You aren’t….”

Riddler chuckled shaking his head. “No, I’m not. Physically we’re one in the same, but on a mental scale we tend to differ a bit. Hm I was under the impression last year that you were weakening me, trying to separate us, but I realize I was wrong about that. I really am sorry about what we did to you.”

Oswald closed his eyes letting out a shaky breath, he rubbed his hands over his face then let out a laugh. They stood together in the basement of Arkham asylum, the sound of his hysterical laugher filling the halls and large rooms, echoing. His laughter only stopped when Riddler placed a hand against his cheek, Oswald looked back up at him, eyes wide and tear filled. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at him, as he remembered that morning on the docks, the rain and the cold biting air. Remembered reaching for this same man, his wrists bound with black rope, and the disgusted way Ed had shoved his hands away. The look in his eyes far different than it had been that morning, Oswald was frozen in place just staring up at him, body trembling. He could feel Ed’s fingers trembling, could feel the warmth of his body too close to his own.

“Don’t do this, I can’t handle you screwing with me again.” He pleaded weakly. He made no move to shove him away, to slap his face, or turn and leave him in this Hell hole. He remained in place, neither moving. Oswald shivered when he felt Ed’s thumb brushing against his skin, moving to wipe tears from his cheek.

“I’m not, I promise. I need you to trust me, I promise I won’t hurt you again.”

There was a sincerity in his words that made Oswald cry, he closed his eyes tightly almost wishing to just wake back up in his cell to the sounds of Jerome mocking him. 

“I love you Oswald.”

He opened his eyes at that confession, he found himself once more lost for words. For a moment he felt he’d misheard, that he’d only heard what he’d longed for, for so many days and months. He placed a trembling hand on Ed’s wrist, fingers brushing over the soft material of his jacket.

“H-how do I know that?”

Riddler leaned in closer, forehead resting against his as he stared into eyes filled with doubts and fears. He continued soothingly caressing his cheek, fingers brushing back through hair that still remained soft despite how greasy it appeared to be. He felt his fingers curling against his wrist, felt the slight tug as he tried to pull him closer than he already was. Carefully he pressed his lips against his, the kiss gentle and cautious, no pressure. For a moment he felt him tense, the moment only lasting a mere second until his hand was moving to the back of his neck, fingers curling against his skin as he kissed him back. Riddler brushed away tears that rolled down his cheek, his other hand made its way to his hip holding his small frame close.

“I love you” Oswald whispered against his lips, voice soft and timid as he looked up at him with hopeful eyes that appeared blue under the too bright lights.

He smiled at him, an aching sense of love filling his chest as he looked down at the other man and thought about what he would do to Jerome the moment he got his hands for him. His thumb brushed along the scar on Oswald’s cheek just a few inches below his eye, the other man’s eyes closing at the touch, he knew the mark wasn’t sensitive, but he knew the emotional trauma was very much fresh. He already knew he was going to tear the clown limb from limb.


End file.
